Pink Sweatpants
by dinoninjafunness
Summary: enjoy...please?


**The Pink Sweatpants of Sakaki**

**Okay... sooo...This is my first story andd..... WAAAH!! I just know that it's no good... but yeah.. Its an Azumanga Daioh story.. with a bit of cross over from FMP!! 3 i love em both.. and thank you to James for the perversion of this story. haha.. REVIEW PLZ! :D?**

"I TOLD you that cherry pie is the best!"

"But..but I don't have any cherry pie.. only the shamrock pie."

"sigh... well that's just gonna hafta do.. what in the world is shamrock pie anyways?"

"well I'm not exactly sure, other than its a bit minty and my daddy got it from an American chef friend of his."

Chiyo-Chan and Tomo-Chan continued their discussion about what pie is the best while Yomi and Osaka studied. _sigh... Do I really have to study? this is stuff I already know anyways.._ thought Sakaki as she sat under Chiyo's warm kotatsu and stared out the window into Chiyo's seemingly endless green yard. "I'm going outside..." said Sakaki while bracing herself for leaving the warmth that her legs had been provided under the thick blanket for so long. No one seems to notice her announcement, so she walks outside and sits on the grass, where she can bask in the glow of the warm of the sudden, a dog bone flies out of nowhere and hits Sakaki straight on the head.

"Hey, girl.. is she awake you think?"

"Nah man she was passed out cold when we got her.. hehe probably partied pretty hard last night."

"C'mon man don't be such a pervert. She's probably freezing, good thing we have that girls sweats from last week."

"And you're callin _me_ a perv?"

Sakaki listened to these faint voices over the sound of a strong wind and ...cars?

_Oh jeez.. what's going on? Why are my legs this cold? wha...its.. cushions? Did the girls see me passed out and take me inside? No.. who are these guys? Why do I hear all of these cars?? What?? WHATS GOING UP MY LEGS??? _With that Sakaki opened her eyes and immediately punched whoever it was running up her legs in the face. But then realized he was just putting on sweatpants over her school uniform skirt. "Oh, sorry. but.. who are you? where am I?" She said as she tried to remain calm.

"Well I'm Yuuro, this is Ien, and that guy driving is Dara. You're in Dara's jeep with us going to a party that our college dorm is having. Sorry, but we had to bring a lady with us, and you can pull off college age easy."

A man with blond died buzz cut hair was talking, and pointed to a maybe 24 year old round man with ear length red hair, who Sakaki assumed was Yuuro and Ien. And a tan hand waved from the driver seat, Dara.

Sakaki saw that she was on the highway and that there was no escaping this party.. or these people.

Looking down, she was wearing pink sweatpants and her school skirt. Thinking that she was going to a college party, she abandoned the skirt, while sitting up and putting on her seatbelt, ready to go along for this... really ... WEIRD ride.

. . .

BOOM BOOM BOOM SREECH BOOM BOOM BOOM....

The sound of odd techno music blasting from multiple speakers just confirmed where Sakaki was.. and she was quite uneasy about it. Yuuro, Ien and Dara had gone to chase after some girl, and left Sakaki to fend for herself.

_So..what do I remember from Yukari sensei about college parties..Never put your drink down, well I don't have a drink. Always wear something cute. Sweatpants aren't exactly the cutest but oh well. Im not looking for a guy here anyways...Hm.. I wonder if there are any pets around here. NO.. Focus Sakaki.. What else did she say...? Something about... Leprechauns? No that can't be right._

As Sakaki was in deep thought over animals and leprechauns, she didn't realize that her pants were missing and that a short green man was running away with them. When she did realize though, she was after him full speed.

Not completely aware of her surroundings, it got suddenly lighter, and the leprechaun man jumped into a shiny black pot. _A pot of gold at the end of a rainbow? How fitting.._Jumping in after her pants, there was a little child's laughter, and then she landed straight on her pants-less butt, right in front of someone on fire. She grabbed the random pale of water there, and put him out.

"Thank you, miss. I, Sousuke Sagara, greatly appreciate it." and the man known as Sousuke turned and walked away.

"Uhm.. You're welcome, I suppose.."

And then Sakaki was sucked back into the laughter of a child, this time with the barking of a dog, and was standing next to the glowing pot of gold once more. Right there in front of her, holding a pair of pink sweatpants, was a short man wearing all green and a shamrock hat, no taller than two feet. He said, "You shall never get your pants back! It is now the property of the Pants God and the Leprechaun Leader!"

"but.. they aren't even my pants. Can I please have them back?"

"NEVER! don't you humans listen anymore??"

The leprechaun ran away, pants in hand, and even after hours of searching, Sakaki never found him or the pants.

....

"BYYYYYYEEEE CHIYO-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!"

"Bai bai Tomo! See you at school tomorrow! Hey Sakaki, are you awake? You passed out about an hour ago, and you looked so peaceful, none of us had the heart to wake you." Chiyo-Chan said with a smile and a laugh that was so cute, only a little girl like her could pull it off.

Sakaki sat up, saw her skirt, and laughed. She laughed after she saw the little green gnome in Chiyo's yard, and her big ol' dog barking at it. While Chiyo-chan sat looking confused next to Sakaki, she began to explain her entire dream, until the day had gone, the stars were out, and Chiyo was fast asleep in her lap.


End file.
